Perderme en tu mirada
by Klio Ouji
Summary: Bulma Brielf es una chica de 16 años, que le gusta salir con sus amigas divertirse, sin estrés ni responsabilidades sus padres siempre le dan todo en bandeja de plata. Vegeta Ouji es un hombre de 22 años, es el hijo mayor y heredero de la familia Ouji, es arrogante, creído, orgulloso, solo piensa en si mismo no le importa su familia. [Lenguaje vulgar y lemon]
1. Sinopsis

Después de dos años de matrimonio el señor y la señora Ouji resiben una gran noticia.

Él señor Ouji y su esposa se encontraban en el consultorio del doctor, esperando con ansias los resultados de los análisis de los exámenes médicos Karina, la señora Ouji.

Cuando el doctor termino de leer los resultados, levanto el rostro de los papeles y prosiguió a darles los resultados.

El doctor se aclaró la garganta antes de comensa. - Bueno señor y señora Ouji, les tengo una gran noticia - dijo el doctor con una gran sonrisa antes de continuar - Van a ser padres -.

Karina miro a su esposo con una gran sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos, él le devolvió la sonrisa de igual manera, feliz con la noticia.

\- Gracias doctor - le dijo la mujer con la voz teñida de felicidad.

\- No tiene que agradecerme nada - le contesta con amabilidad. Siguió dándole recomendaciones, para que el bebe naciera sano y fuerte.

Los dos se marcharon feliz del hospital, para descansar y preparar todo para la llegada de su primer hijo, su primogénito.

8 Meses después

Él señor Vegeta se encontraba en los pasillos caminando de arriba abajo, esperando noticia de su esposa que ya llevaba 5 horas en la sala de partos.

Estaba desespera por tener noticias de su esposa y su hijo, pasaron treinta minutos mas y el doctor salio de la sala de partos, el hombre salio como rayo para interrogar al doctor sobre el estado de su esposa.

En cuanto el doctor lo vio venir hacia el comenzó hablar - Señor Ouji, el parto fue un éxito, su esposa y su hijo estan en perfecto estado de salud - dijo el doctor comprendiendo el estado del hombre que se miraba nervioso y asustado.

Él señor Ouji dejo salir el aire que retenia por la ansiedad, en un sonoro suspiro de alivio. - ¿Puedo pasar a verlos? - pregunto mas calmado.

\- Por supuesto, pase - le contesto haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar a la sala.

Entro disparado por la puerte, acercó a la cama de su esposa, al llegar a su lado ella le sonrió feliz. Para desenvolver al pequeño bulto en sus brazoz.

El señor Vegeta al ver el rostro de su hijo no se pudo sentir mas orgulloso y feliz. Era su viva imagen.

Miro a su esposa - ¿Que nombre le pondremos? - pregunto a su amada.

\- Quiero que su nombre sea Vegeta - le contesto con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que su esposo le hace muy feliz su elección.

\- Es un buen nombre - su voz estaba llena de satisfacción.

Hacerco su rostro al de su esposa depositando un beso en la frente de su esposa.

La pareja no podía estar mas feliz, su familia estaba creciendo. Junto con el amor y el cariño entre ellos.

5 Años después

\- Vegeta, hijo ¿donde estas? - pregunto el señor Vegeta. Mientras buscaba a su hijo.

\- Aqui estoy padre - dijo entrando a la casa.

\- ¿Donde estabas? - le pregunto, llevava mas de media hora buscándolo por toda la casa.

\- Estaba jugando en el jardín con mi pelota - contestó a su padre.

-Vamos con tu madre hay algo que quiero decirles - comenzó a caminar a la cocina donde estaba su esposa.

Vegeta siguio a su padre en silencio.

Una vez en la cocina el señor Vegeta llamo a su esposa. Cuando tuvo la atención de los dos comenzó hablar.

\- Vegeta, tu abuelo me informo que ya fuiste aceptado en el internado en Francia - informo a su hijo y a su mujer.

\- Vegeta no crees que es muy pronto, nuestro hijo esta muy pequeño todavía - dijo en tono preocupado.

\- Es el momento perfecto, yo comencé a ir a su misma edad -.

\- Estas bien - miro a su hijo quien no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro.

\- No se diga mas - dijo feliz - Hijo ve por tus cosas, partes mañana a Francia -.

Vegeta subió a su habitación para preparar sus maletas, sabía que decir que no quería ir a ese dichoso internado era perder el tiempo, cuando su padre tomaba una decisión nada lo hará cambiar de opinión...

Al otro dia Vegeta se alistó para su partida, sus padres viajaron con el hasta Francia y lo llevar hasta el internado.

Cuando bajaron del auto con las maletas del niño su madre lo abrazo con fuerza y con lagrimas en sus ojos le dijo - Promete que te cuidaras y harás todas tus tareas - le dijo.

\- Si mama, lo prometo - le contesto.

\- En cuanto te den vacaciones vendremos a buscarte para que pases las vacaciones con nosotros - le dijo a su hijo dandole un beso en la frente - Te quiero mucho hijo -.

\- Yo también madre - le dijo antes de abrazarla.

Cuando se separo de ella miro a su padre y solo dijo - Adiós padre -.

\- Adiós hijo - dijo su padre.

Tomo sus maletas y entro al gran edificio. Este lugar seria su hogar por muchos años...

Holaaaa a todos y todas...

Bueno esta es mi primera historia, amo de todo corazón a Bulma y Vegeta son mi pareja favorita del anime me encantan.

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico .

Espero les guste la historia...porfa denle una oportunidad. Gracias

Besos los quiere Klio


	2. Fiesta

Eran las 6:30 am cuando la alarma del teléfono sonó, la peliazul dormida despertó por el ruido.

Tomo el teléfono que estaba a su lado, abrió un solo ojo, miro la pantalla fijándose en la hora. "Cinco minutos mas" pensó cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

Al abrí los ojos nuevamente miro el despertador eran las 7:43 a.m.

Salio de su cama de un salto para empezar a vestirse, sino se daba prisa llegaría tarde a clases. Se fue directo al baño para bañarse lo más rápido que pudo. Salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza y otra en el cuerpo, se secó en cuestión de segundos se puso, un brasier de encaje rosa y bragas a juego. Busco en su vestidor unos jeans azul marino con cortes en las rodillas y una blusa color blanco con rayas rosa horizontales. Eligió unas combers, al terminar se miro al espejo, se veía bien, se sentó en la silla frente al espero para ponerse algo de brillo en los labios y un arete con un diamante pequeño.

Salio de su cuarto a toda prisa, bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, en la mesa ya estaban sus padres desayunando.

\- Buen día mamá, bien día papá - les dijo dándoles un beso a casa uno en la mejilla.

\- Buen día hija, ya es tarde - le dijo su padre en tono tranquilo, que a su hija se le haga tarde no es nada nuevo.

\- Lo se papá - contesto a su padre mientras tomaba una manzana verde del cesto con fruta.

\- Hija ¿no vas a desayunar? - pregunto su madre cuando la vio caminar a la puerta.

\- Voy tarde, los quiero - les gritó desde la puerta principal.

Una vez fuera la peliazul subió al asiento trasero del auto, su chofer salio a toda prisa de la casa.

No tardo más de 15 minutos en llegar, bajo del auto para reunirse con sus amigas en la entrada de la preparatoria, Orange Star.

\- Hola Milk - saludo a su amiga. Una chica de su misma edad de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

\- Hola Bulma - la saludo para luego alejarse un poco para verla bien. - Te ves muy bien - elogió a su amiga por su vestimenta.

\- Gracias, tu también te ves linda - correspondió a su elogió.

\- Entremos a clase, las chicas ya deben estar dentro - comento la pelinegra.

Las dos caminaron a su primera clase del día. Al llegar se en otro con sus otras amigas.

El día estuvo tan aburrido para la peliazul y sus amigas, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo todas se sentaron en su mesa, su grupo de amigos tiene su propia mesa nadie se podía sentar en ella, además de ellos. Ellos eran conocidos como los populares, los chicos más adinerados y los mejores en deportes, de una o otra manera sobresalían del resto.

Los del grupo eran, Milk OxSantan la típica chica tímida y reservada pero con mucho carácter cuando la hacían enojar, su novio era Son Goku. El es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, era muy bueno en los deportes, pero un completo desastre en las clases.

Después estaba Lazuli Gero ella era la capitana del equipo de natación en la división femenina, he hija del director de la secundaria, junto con su hermano gemelo Lapiz Gero, este era el capitán del equipo de natación en la división masculina.

Table Ouji era el típico chico malo que no respetaba las reglas, le gustaba las fiestas las carreras clandestinas. Era de padres adinerados y aunque era un chico malo, era inteligente aunque no le gustaba que nadie lo supiera.

Y luego estaba Bulma Brielf, la hija del más grande empresario del país, era conocida como la más inteligente del instituto, era inteligente además de poseer una gran belleza, odiaba que la creyeran la típica chica superficial y tonta, era inteligente y no perdía oportunidad de demostrarlo a los demás.

\- Chicos, está noche hay fiesta en mi casa - dijo Tarble para todos en la mesa.

Todos lo miraron y asistieron, ellos ya estaba acostumbrados a que Tarble hiciera fiestas cada ves que sus padres salían de viaje.

\- Los veré en mi casa a las 7:00pm esta noche - dijo levantándose de la mesa para salir del Instituto, la anterior fue su última clase del día.

\- Tarble espera - lo llamo la peliazul levantándose de su asiento dispuesta irse con el ya que ella tampoco tenía más clases ese día.

Al escuchar a su amiga hablarle se volteó a verla.

\- Voy contigo - le dijo.

\- Vamos - le dijo caminando a la salida.

\- Adiós chicos, nos vemos está noche - les dijo mientras caminaba a la salida.

\- Hey, espera - le dije a su amigo.

El detuvo el paso y la espero, Bulma y Tarble eran los mejores amigos. El era un chico con la misma estatura que ella de cabello negro en forma de flama, ojos negros y tes bronceada. El y la peliazul era mejores amigos, desde que se conocieron en la primaria se volvieron mejores amigos, estudiaron siempre en la misma clase.

\- ¿Adonde vamos?- pregunto la peliazul cuando lo alcanzó.

\- ¿Adonde quieres ir tu? - le respondió con otra pregunta mirándola de reojo.

La peliazul lo pensó por unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- Vamos al cine - le dijo mientras ambos caminaban al auto de su amigo - Y después podemos ir a comprar las cosas para tu fiesta - el asintió en respuesta.

Cuando llegaron al auto del chico se subieron, y se fueron al cine.

Los dos pasaron una tarde muy buena viendo películas, comiendo y riendo. A las 5:15pm decidieron ir al super a comprar las cosas para la fiesta. Cuando llegaron al supermercado se estacionaron y entraron, buscaron un carito y la peliazul se sentó dentro mientras Tarble empujaba el carito por los pasillos del super.

\- Pasame las papitas - le dijo a su amigo que estaba viendo los estantes de frituras.

El le paso cuatro bolsas grandes de papitas. Así siguieron hasta que se llenó el carito, la peliazul se tuvo que salir del carito para poder poner las demás compras. Cuando terminaron fueron a pagar, después salieron estacionamiento y descargaron el carito, podido las compras en la cajuela del auto.

Se fueron a casa de Tarble, cuando llegaron se pudieron a arreglar todo para la fiesta con ayuda de los empleados, una vez que terminaron Tarble llevo a Bulma a su casa para arreglarse.

Bulma se arregló para la fiesta de su amigo, tomo un baño al salir secó su cuerpo con la toalla.

Secó su cabello, una vez terminado la tarea de secar su hermosa melena azulada, busco unas bragas de encaje blancas con un sujetador a juego se los puso. Busco en su armario un vestido color blanco, con un estilo sencillo, ajustado en la parte de arriba con tirantes finos y suelto en la parte de abajo, este le llegaba a medio muslo dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas y su nívea piel. Unos tacones negros que la hacían ver más alta.

Se sentó frente a su espejo para maquillarse un poco, se colocó algo de Volvo compacto, rimel en la pestañas, delineo sus ojos con lápiz negro, rubor en sus mejillas y pinto sus labios de rojo, cuando terminó miro su rostro satisfecha con el resultado.

Salio de su habitación para ir al auto he indicarle al chofer donde llevarla.

Cuando llegó a la fiesta de su amigo, todo era como se lo esperaba, el lugar estaba lleno a reventar de personas, la música estaba a todo volumen. Todos parecían estar divertirse a lo grande.

Cuando entró busco a su amigo entre la multitud de gente que estaba en la casa, cuando lo encontró camino hacia el.

El pelinegro estaba rodeado de chicas con las que estaba ligando.

\- Hola Tarble - lo saludo cuando estuvo parada detrás de el.

El nombrado se volteó, al ver a su amiga la envolvió en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

\- Hola enana - le dijo en broma.

\- Mira quien habla - le dijo ella ya que los dos tenia la misma estatura, pero ella en estos momentos era uno 3 centímetro más alta que el por los tacones.

\- Te ves muy bien - elogió a su amiga.

\- Tu tampoco estas mal - le dijo después de mirarlo bien.

Estaba vestido con uno jeans azul marino, una polera blanca debajo de una chaqueta se cuero negro y unas botas negras.

\- Vamos a bailar - le sugirió a la peliazul dejando de lado a las chicas.

Los dos bailaron una tres canciones. Se detuvieron cuando la peliazul le dio sed.

\- Vamos a tomar algo - hablo por sobre la música para que la pudiera escuchar.

Salieron de la pista de baile y fueron a la barra de tragos, allí encontraron a sus amigos.

Goku estaba con Milk y los gemelos tomando unas cervezas, cuando se acercaron los chicos comenzaron a competir para ver quien podía beber más.

A las chicas no les quedo más remedio que apoyar la locura de sus amigos.

La fiesta terminó a las 3:00am, solo los amigos del anfitrión se quedaron a dormir en las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Tarble durmió en su habitación. Goku y Lápiz durmieron en otra habitacion que les asignó Tarble.

Las tres chicas durmieron en la misma habitación.

Todos dormían tranquilos, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias de organizar una fiesta con bebidas alcohólicas siendo ellos menores de edad.

Aquí está mi segundo capítulo espero les gustará. Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Los quiere Klio ;*


	3. Volviendo a casa

La mañana llego pronto y los adolescentes seguían dormidos plácidamente, unos minutos después de la salida del sol la luz entró por la ventana de la habitación de invitados donde dormían las tres chicas.

Cuando la luz llegó al rostro de la peliazul, la despertó de su sueño. Abrió los ojos molesta quería seguir durmiendo pero la luz no se lo permitía, decidió levantarse he ir a cerrar las persianas.

Salio de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su amigas que seguían durmiendo, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo frío un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se despertará por completo, camino unos pasos hasta la ventana y cerró las persianas, regreso a la cama para dormir pero por más que trataba no se podía volver a dormir.

Después de unos minutos de dar vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir se paró molesta. Salió del dormitorio, camino por los pasillos levemente iluminados por la luz que se colaba por las ventanas, la casa estaba en completo silencio. Camino hasta llegar a la siguiente puerta a su derecha, tocó dos veces.

\- Pasa - contesto su amigo después de unos segundos.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado entrando al cuarto. Cuando entró vio a su amigo sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida, estaba claro que algo no estaba bien con él. Se acercó a la cama para sentarse junto a él, llevo sus rodillas a su pecho y las envolvió con sus finos brazos, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

\- No podía dormir - le dijo la chica en vos baja.

\- Yo tampoco - respondió el pelinegro en tono apagado.

La peliazul levantó su cabeza de su hombro y lo miro al rostro notando algo de tristeza en sus ojos negros.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Tarble? - le pregunto sabiendo que algo le pasaba.

Conocía a su amigo desde pequeño, sabía cuando algo no estaba bien con él. Desde la primera vez que se vieron en el jardín de niños, se volvieron mejores amigos.

\- Mis padres se van a quedar en Roma por tres meses - respondió con poco ánimo.

No era una sorpresa que los padres del pelinegro se fueran de viaje por meses, ya que por su trabaja tenían que viajar constantemente.

La peliazul frunció el ceño al oir el tono en que hablo su amigo, normalmente el chico estaría feliz y planeando cuanta fiesta pudiera.

Al ver el rostro de confusión se su amiga suspiro con cansancio para luego continuar.

\- Mi hermano mayor se quedara aquí un par de semanas - siguió diciendo bajo la atenta mirada de la ojiturquesa.

Ella solo asintió en respuesta. Sabía que el tema de su hermano no era fácil para él, desde pequeños los hermanos no se llevaban bien.

Desde que el menor de los Ouji nació el mayor lo vio y trato como una amenaza, siempre que el menor trataba de acercarse a su hermano, él siempre lo alejaba y trataba de manera inferior.

\- Vamos a buscar algo de comer - dijo la chica parando de la cama de un salto, sonriendo sin preocupación - Vamos - dijo jalándolo del brazo para que la siguiera a la planta de abajo.

Bajaron las escaleras al primer piso, donde se encontraron con el gran desastre de la noche anterior. Habían vasos plásticos, botellas de licor y comida tirados en todas partes.

Caminaron con cuidado de no pisar o tropezarse con nada hasta la cocina, al entrar se encontraron con el mismo desastre que el de la sala.

\- Creo que mejor pedimos a domicilio - sugirió el chico.

\- Pondré una peli mientras esperamos - dijo la ojiturquesa saliendo de la cocina.

El chico pidió la comida. Cuando salio a la sala se acomodo en el sofá junto a la chica mientras veían la película.

Mientras llegaba la comida los demás adolescentes bajaron y se unieron a sus amigos en la sala.

Tocaron el timbre y Goku salió disparado en busca de la comida. Cuando llego a la puerta la abrió con prisa, quitándole la comida al repartidor.

\- Quédate con el cambio - le dijo al repartidor cuando le dio el dinero.

El chico tomo el dinero, cuando le fue agradecer el pelipalmera, él ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Goku entro en la sala con la comida, todos se sirvieron.

Todos comían y platicaban animadamente, bromeando y riendo de sus tonterías.

Acababa de salir del avión, tomo un taxi, entró dándole la dirección de su casa al taxista.

Miraba por la ventana el camino al lugar donde no había estado en años. Desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad se fue a estudiar la universidad a Francia y se quedó allí después de graduarse. Cuando termino de estudiar y consiguió un trabajo ya no quiso volver a su casa, en Francia estaba solo como al él le gustaba.

Pero ahora estaba devuelta al lugar que era su hogar, ni siquiera sabía si podía llamarlo así, después de que lo enviaran a un internado a estudiar a los cinco años, eran muy pocas las veces en que estuvo en esa casa.

Cuando el taxista llego se estaciono en la entrada, el chico le pago al conductor después de que este sacara sus maletas del maletero.

El portero apenas lo vio abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

\- Joven Vegeta, buenos días - lo saludo el hombre ayudándole con sus maletas.

Camino seguido del portero con sus maletas, cuando llego a la puerta giro la perilla y entro a la casa, unas vez dentro vio el desastre que se encontraba en toda la entrada, era más que claro que alguien había hecho una fiestas. Escucho las risas que provenían de la sala de estar, camino siguiendo las voces hasta llegar a la habitación.

\- ¿Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí? - pregunto casi gritando, causando que los adolescentes se giraron en su dirección.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación mientras miraban atónitos al sujeto que era idéntico al padre de Tarble, a excepción del tamaño, ya que este era mas bajo, no tenía bigote y era muy joven.

\- ¡Hermano! - exclamó Tarble sorprendido sin saber que más decir, no esperaba que su hermano mayor llegará en ese momento. Creí que el mayor llegaría la próxima semana.

Vegeta frunció el ceño mirando con atención al grupo de jóvenes en la sala, era claro que su hermano había hecho una fiesta. Ya sus padres le habían puesto al tanto del comportamiento de el menor, y sin lugar a dudas sus padres no tenían la menor idea de la fiesta que se dio acabó en su casa.

\- Hermano ellos son mis amigos...- empezó a explicar el menor de los Ouji, cuando fue interrumpido por el mayor.

\- No me importa quien sean, los quiero fuera de mi casa en este preciso momento - hablo con vos imponente.

Los adolescentes se levantaron con prisa para salir de allí, el tono del peliflama los había asustado, cada quien recogió sus pertenencias y se fue lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron.

Cuando todos salieron de la casa, Vegeta se precipitó a regañar a su hermano menor.

\- Nuestros padres salen a un viaje de negocios y ti haces una fiesta - dijo en tono molesto.

No esperaba encontrarse con tal escena cuando llegara, la casa estaba en un gran desastre y su hermano se veía fatal, era más que evidente que estuvo consumiendo alcohol.

\- Oh, vamos, fue solo una pequeña fiesta - respondió el menor recuperándose del shock inicial de ver a su hermano en casa antes de lo previsto.

El mayor iba a contestar cuando se oyó el sonido de unos tacones bajando la escalera, ambos voltearon en dirección del ruido.

Holissss mil y un disculpas por no actualizar en meses...

Bueno esto se debe a que yo estaba escribiendo el capítulo 3 cuando hubo un problema y se borro... este capitulo ya lo tenia casi termino estaba revisando y terminado los últimos detalles cuando todo ocurrió, los capítulos siempre los guardo cuando termino de publicar.

Tube que escribir el capítulo de nuevo y eso me tomo mucho tiempo.

Porfa dígame en los comentarios si les gusta la historia y quieren que siga...

Los quiere mucho Klio


End file.
